Just A Dream
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Oneshot- Jacob and Leah story. AH. AU. Based on the song Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood.


I know, my other stories, but this one has been bothering me like crazy! Their both human, AU.

**Just a Dream; Carrie Underwood.**

**"You know that feeling, you just have too," Jacob said, making the porch swing go faster.**

**"It's you dream," I smiled.**

**"Yeah, Lee. I wanna see what it's like out there," he said, pulling me closer.**

**I smiled, feeling him close gave me comfort.**

**The next two weeks happened in a flash, before I knew it it was time for the wedding.**

**I gripped my flowers tightly, breathing heavy.**

**"Sweetie, calm down," Dad laughed, getting ready to walk up inside.**

**The doors opened, it opened my dream.**

**My wedding, my family waiting for me, **_**he**_** was waiting for me.**

**The steps lasted forever, until I reached him.**

**My father gave me away, placing my hands in Jacob's.**

**Then my new life started.**

**"Lee, I need my razors," Jacob said, stuffing things in his bag.**

**"Dresser," I shouted from the kitchen.**

**I could hear him searching for them, then I sighed relief when I heard him stuff them into his bag too.**

**His departure was tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow.**

**Five months wasn't enough, we were barely married.**

**That night, he slept close to me, holding me.**

**"I'm gonna miss you," he said into my hair.**

**"Me too," I said.**

**"When I come back, our life can really start, for real," he promised.**

**"Forever," I smiled.**

**"Forever," he smiled in agreement.**

**He put his bags into the truck, tieing them down. He was already wearing his army uniform, the fancy one. The one that said, "BLACK" on the name tag.**

**He smiled and waved to me, pretending to be silly.**

**I smiled and waved back.**

**He was leaving for real, this time.**

**I watched his truck speed away, down the road.**

**Just two weeks, that was all it took.**

**Just two.**

**I was in my kitchen making muffins, tomorrow was my father's birthday.**

**"In local news, Afghanistan has been producing new weapons, going from simple machine guns, to nuclear bombs. The government reports the bombs are capable of destroying a fair number of soldiers within seconds. President James has announced that more troops will be deployed in a few days, numbers in the war are growing small everyday, with the troops over their, they are looking at a longer stay in the war. This is Toriana Fins, reporting live from US offices," the small tv boomed.**

**A longer stay, a longer stay.**

**The rest of the day went by slowly, it wasn't until twilight when I heard some one at the door.**

**I walked towards the door, expecting my friend Kim.**

**It was a general, he was holding a letter.**

**"Leah Black?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"I'm very sorry," he said, handing me the letter.**

**I started reading it, stopping before the first sentence was over.**

**'**_We are sorry to inform you that, Jacob Black was killed in combat'_

**My vision became blurry, my legs felt unstable.**

**"His body is already being shipped back," the man said, putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**There again I stood, at the same church doors. Execpt this time I wasn't wearing my long white dress, it was a black dress.**

**There was no celembration, but a funeral was being held.**

**The doors opened, showing my worst nightmare.**

**The flowers were now funeral flowers, our family was now in black, with their heads down.**

**At the end of the isle, he was there, just not how I wanted it.**

**His coffin was sleek black, being covered by an american flag, his photo was next to it, his Army ID photo.**

**I put my black veil over my face, trying not to let my vision get blurry.**

**I walked inside, feeling eyes on me again.**

**It wasn't like last time when I wanted everyone to be looking at me.**

**This wasn't real.**

**The military band began playing.**

**"Forever," his husky voice repeated in my head.**

**It was like a nightmare, it wasn't suppose to happen.**

**"He's not coming home now," Jacob's mother cried into her hands.**

**I walked all the way to the front, sitting on the first bench facing his coffin.**

**The tribe's priest was here, saying the prayers in our language.**

**I heard foot steps, the congregation was standing, clearing their throats.**

**It wasn't like our happy wedding song, the one that makes your heart melt.**

**This one was dark, depressing, making tears claw at my eyes.**

**One of the guards motioned for me to sand, I went foward.**

**I stood right infront of the coffin, not believing this.**

**I had already seen the body, it was Jacob, but it looked like he was sleeping, just like back then.**

**The man handed me a folded up flag, I gripped it with everything I could.**

**It was all that was left.**

**Jacob.**

**Jacob.**

**The other guard cocked his gun, ringing one last shot.**

**It felt like it was aimed at my heart, killing me even more.**

**I put my free hand on his coffin, letting my tears fall.**

**"It was suppose to be forever, you promised," I cried in a whisper.**

**"Why did you leave?" I cried.**

**"You're not going home now," I cried again, looking up.**


End file.
